1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicular lamps, and more particularly to vehicular lamps using a light-emitting element such as an LED and a parabolic reflector.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, vehicular lamps are known which are formed by a plurality of LEDs and a plurality of reflectors each reflecting light from a corresponding one of the LEDs (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 2011-81975